


Dance with the Devil

by oolathurman



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Book XV: The Devil (The Arcana), Gen, hell if i know what to tag this as i've only ever used ao3 to read not post sldfjslk, the arcana spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolathurman/pseuds/oolathurman
Summary: Apprentice Eli's heard their fair share of children's rhymes and stories. Who *doesn't* know that you shouldn't dance with the Devil? And yet, here we are, at this masquerade, dancing in each other's arms.[The Arcana spoilers, Asra's route, Book XV: The Devil. A retelling of part of the book.]





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whassup, tumblr's purging sucks so here we are.

The focus of once-apprentice Eli flickered between the Devil with Faust, then to Asra, then the barely visible form of a goat-headed Lucio cowering behind his master, and then to his master once more.

_No harm will come to the three of you._

This was going to end poorly. But with shaking breath they squared their shoulders and lifted their chin.

“I’m sure you’re aware of this, but there’s this saying that warns against deals with you,” they started out carefully, eyes locked with the Devil himself as they took slow purposeful steps forward.

“You don’t dance with the Devil. ‘Cuz if you dance with the Devil…” Eli paused in their step and turned towards Lucio, lips peeling back into a menacing snarl. “… you’re gonna get burned.”

The count leered back, though they had already turned their attention back to the Devil. Everyone knew would end poorly for Eli, the magician included. And even if Eli didn’t know how it would end poorly, they had no intention of pretending everything would be fine. They now stood before the Devil, and even if they could not stare him down, they had no intention of backing away either.

“I accept.” Their brave face and words did nothing to hide the unsteadiness in their voice. “I accept that Faust will be returned to Asra and the three of us will not be harmed. And I accept that, in exchange, we’ll talk.”

As warm as the Devil’s smile seemed, only bitter cold gnawed at their bones.

When Asra, months from now, would look back at this moment and asked what they felt, Eli could only shrug. They wouldn’t be able to tell if they were more scared or more infuriated. They would wonder out loud if the Devil found more glee in victims who assumed everything would be fine, or in victims who knew that things would end badly but didn’t know how. But that would be months from now. Right now, Asra could only do his best to warn them.

“You don’t know what the Devil has planned!” “True enough. But it wasn’t your decision to make, Asra.”

Eli didn’t break eye contact with the Devil as Faust slipped from cold claws into the safety of the grass. She couldn’t seem to reunite with Asra nearly as fast as she would have liked.

“Now then, Eli. Your time and company, if you please.” Only now did Eli briefly turn to look back to Asra, the tears in his eyes and Faust coiled tightly around him. They gave the two a slow, solemn nod. _We’ll get through this. Promise._

They turned once more to face the Devil himself, slow bubbling anger barely suppressed by the false grin they presented.

The Devil’s own sadistic grin was undoubtedly genuine as he offered his arm. Eli swept into a mocking bow, eye still trained on the haunting red eyes like the red in the painting in the Palace dining hall.

“Of course. I can’t turn down such a generous offer to dance now, could I?”


End file.
